


Of Tears and Relief

by LinusPearl



Category: Free!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke grunted, managed something that sounded like yeah and winced some more. He hoped that somehow it would calm down Rin. The next second, Sousuke knew he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Tears and Relief

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite OT3! More love for the butterfly trio :D Hope you'll like your reading :3

Sousuke grunted. It felt like his head was in a vice. Sousuke tried to open his eyes but his movements were so sluggish to him that it seemed minutes passed before his eyes closed again, blinded by the white light above his head.

Sousuke heard shuffling on his right and the mattress dipped under the weight of the person sitting next to him.

“Sousuke?”

The words were gentle, carried worry and tension, softly spoken, barely above a whisper. And yet. Still too loud for Sousuke who winced in pain.

“Sousuke! Can you hear me?” Rin was bordering frantic now and while Sousuke was very much happy to hear him, a little less to know he was the cause of Rin’s worry, Sousuke wished him to keep his voice low.

Sousuke grunted, managed something that sounded like  _yeah_  and winced some more. He hoped that somehow it would calm down Rin. The next second, Sousuke knew he was wrong. Rin dropped his forehead on Sousuke’s right shoulder while his hands gripped tightly his forearm.

“Oh god, Sou. Don’t ever do this again!”

Sousuke could feel Rin’s hair brushing his collarbone. Rin kept going on about he’d been so scared and he should smash Sousuke to pieces himself if he ever did something like that again. Again, there was shuffling but this time it came from in front of him. Sousuke wanted to open his eyes but he really didn’t want the light to drill inside his head. And he couldn’t remember for the life of him why he was in what he supposed to be an hospital room.

“Rin!”

The weight of Rin’s head disappeared from his shoulder and while the hands remained glued to his arm, he felt the mattress move with Rin.

“Come on, Rin, let him breathe.” Gentle but still an order.

And so much worry in that shaky tone. Sousuke could only picture the held back tears behind the red framed glasses while Rei was trying to stay composed. And he wondered what could be worse than having Rin and Rei worried for him in a hospital room.

Sousuke tried again to open his eyes. Instead of letting his eyelids shut, he blinked a few times. The light became bearable. Sousuke slightly turned his head to the right because only turning his gaze was apparently still too much a strain for his eyes. This was worse than what he imagined. Both had puffy eyes from the combined lack of sleep and the tears shed. Speaking of tears, Rin was drying off the streaks on his cheeks with the hem of his sleeve.

“What were you even doing there anyway?” Rin asked.

Rei gently squeezed Rin’s shoulders and nodded.

“Uh?” Sousuke frowned.

Rei tilted his head. “What were you doing in a jewelry store?”

Oh. Yes, the butterflies pendants. Not that Sousuke actually had time to buy them, really. And he couldn’t tell them, it was supposed to be a surprise. A surprise that could’ve been ruined by an idiot robber.

“Just passing by.” Sousuke finally said, feeling two intense stares on him.

“Yeah well, next time you pass by a shop, try not to get smacked on the head, ok?” Rin warned gently, laying his head on Sousuke’s shoulder. “Now you need rest.”

Except that this time, Rin actually climbed in bed. Rei made an offended noise and started protesting saying that Sousuke needed rest.

“Just come with us.” Rin huffed, refraining from rolling his eyes if Sousuke got his tone right.

Rei blushed and was about to protest again so Sousuke simply pat the little space on the left side of the bed. Rei hesitated.

“Please.” Sousuke’s voice was low but he made it clear he wanted Rei next to him.

With a sigh half relieved and half irritated - and Sousuke could practically hear what was going on in his logical beautiful head - Rei gave up, walked around the bed and climbed on it. Rei carefully laid down, minding Sousuke’s ribs - he fell on one of the counters and the metallic rails didn’t do good to his bones - as he pressed his lean frame against him.

Sousuke shifted slowly to drape his arms around both their shoulders, bringing them closer. Rin and Rei radiated warmth and Sousuke’s sore body felt grateful for that. Sousuke realized his two companions were breathing evenly, moist and cool repeating a slow circle against the skin of his neck. Sousuke also noticed the two hands over his heart, like they were trying to shield him. Well, he couldn’t dream of better bodyguards. With that thought, Sousuke joined them in the joy of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to drop me a comment and let me know what you thought of it :3


End file.
